Who Done it, Twas Not Me!
by iba2001
Summary: Star and her friends go to a Halloween party at a weird house. What happens when one by one everyone dies? Rated T for murder.


**Iba2001: I can't wait for Halloween! The treats, the fun, but most of all, the tricks! Guest-starring from DeviantArt, Peach110 as Bliss, Slargony as Slargony, Honey-Love69 as Honey, and Kattheemocat/Carmel-Fluffpup as Markus.**

**Star: Yay! I can't wait for my first ever holiday special!**

**Yugi: I'm very excited to as well.**

**Yami Yugi: Excuse me, but why is it called _Who done it, Twas not_ _me_?**

**Iba2001: Oh, that's because everyone dies in this story.**

**Everybody except Iba2001: WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Iba2001:I own Star, Luna, Black Mask, White Mask, & Serifina. Everybody else, I don't own. Now lets begin.**

**Star: I'm to young to die!**

**Who done it, Twas not me!**

"WAAAAAHHHOOOO! Today is Halloween," shouted Star at the top of her lungs.

It was a cold, dark night on Halloween. Star, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, YamiYugi, Atem, and Téa were walking down a bleak, dreary path towards a tall mansion covered with black vines and wild flowers surrounding the front yard. Yugi was wearing a white shirt, black leather pants, elevator shoes, a brown, plaid cape, and a brown, plaid deerstalker hat. He also had a black cane and a brown pipe in his hand. Star was wearing a black dress, black high heels, red bat wings, gold crown, vampire teeth, a black purse, and red nails. Tristan was dressed as a zombie with a torn up black shirt, torn up black pants, sandals, and an axe. Joey was wrapped up in toilet paper, trying to be a mummy. YamiYugi was dressed up as a devil with a red shirt, red pants, black shoes, and a black trident in his hand. Atem was wearing a long white dress-shirt, white jeans, angel wings, a halo on top of his head, and holding a harp. Téa dressed up as Miki from Shugo Chara.

"Are you sure this is the right address," asked Yugi.

"Yes I'm sure. This is where the invitations told us to be," said Star.

The invitation said, "_YOUR INVITED! Come to 1473 West Curm Avenue. There you will have a chance to get a special surprise. Come here on Halloween and don't forget to dress up. I'll be expecting you, ^_^. Sincerely, Your Haunted Guest._"

"I wonder who's our haunted guest," thought Star.

"I'm kinda excited, don't you agree, Yami," asked Téa.

"Yeah, it should be a great party," replied Yami.

"Since it's Halloween, that means the girls will be scared of all the spooky things that'll come out. That means i'll be able to get Star to jump into my arms," thought Yami.

Then he imagined Star got scared of a spider and she jumped into his arms, bridal style, and she falls in love with him and they live happily ever after. His face got red as a raspberry thinking about it.

"Now, I'm going to get Yami's heart this time," thought Téa.

Then the gang headed towards the door, and there standing at the door, was none other then Bliss. Bliss was wearing a bright yellow princess gown, short, lacey, yellow gloves, light yellow heels, and a golden crown with a lemon quartz gem in the middle.

"Oh, hi Bliss. It's been a long time since I've seen you," said Star.

"Yeah, and you guys aren't the only ones. I'm with other people."

As Star poked her head towards the side, she saw Markus, Slargony, & Honey.

Markus was wearing a giant, red kitty costume. Slargony was dressed in a Rayquaza costume from Pocket Monsters.**(Pokemon) **She had her red hair tied in a ponytail poking out of the small hood from the costume. Honey was wearing a long, yellow dress with black stripes, a golden crown on her head with a pearl in the center, and long, black gloves. Then, Markus, Slargony, and Honey came by the front door and they all said, "Hi, Star."

"Hey, guys. It's been a long time since I've seen you guys," replied Star.

"Who are they," questioned Yugi.

"They're my friends back from China after you left, Yugi."

"Oh."

"Well don't just stand there, come on in," said Bliss.

As everyone entered the room, they saw the giant room with two couches with giant pillows, a large table full of food and drinks, a silver staircase that lead to more rooms, golden tables next to the couches, and a trunk with a note.

"The trunk says wear me," said Bliss.

"Wear me," questioned Star.

In the trunk, there wear masks. Star was wearing a wolf mask, Yugi had a fox mask, Markus had a red kitten mask, Slargony had a Rayquaza mask, Honey had a yellow swan mask, Bliss had a yellow superhero mask, Tristan had a zombie mask, Yami had a devil mask, Atem had an angel mask, and Joey had a white mask.

"Hey, there's a note on one of the tables," said Yugi.

"What does it say," questioned Star.

"It says, _Hello my guests. I am your host, for I am a ghost. By the time you finish this letter, I'll be possessing one of your bodies until I murder everybody in the house._"

"Gah! I'm outta here," shouted Joey.

"Wait a minute, Joey! It says anybody who dares tries to leave the house shall die!"

Then when Joey's skin touched the doorknob, the lights went out and a skeleton wrapped in toilet paper appeared. Everybody screamed as they saw the skeleton.

"Okay! This is nuts! Everybody get together so we don't lose anybody," shouted Star.

Everybody putted their backs against each other, together.

"Alright, one of us is the murder and we don't know who it is. We're going to split up into groups. Yugi, you, Téa, Yami, Tristan, and Atem are group one. Everybody else is with me as group two. Okay," said Star once more.

"Got it," said everybody except Star.

"Group one, check the bottom floor to find a light source just in case if the lights go out. We'll do the same thing on the top floor. If anyone sees another person disappears, scream. Move out," said Star.

Group one went to a room with a rose on the center of the door. Téa opened the door and creaky sounds can from the door.

"So, with of you brave men wants to go down there," questioned Téa holding a lantern.

**5 minutes later**

"So, which one of you brave men wants to get their fingernails out of my skin," questioned Téa as the boys were holding to her close like a little boy holding their mother's hand.

Then the boys let go of Téa.

"Hey, check it out, glow-sticks," said Téa breaking one.

Then a creak came from behind the boys. As they turned around to see who went down, they didn't see anybody. Then, Téa screamed and dropped the lantern. The boys saw a giant, ghostly hand take Téa through the wall. Then the boys screamed like little girls and ran back up.

"What happened? Where's Téa," questioned Bliss.

"The ghost got her," shouted Yugi.

"Don't you mean you got her, ghost," shouted Bliss jumping down from the second floor and landing down on the first floor.

"Well, if there really is a ghost, then groups should just become one group," said Tristan.

Then a scream came from Slargony.

"Slargony, where are you," shouted Yugi.

Then everyone went to see what happened. They approached a room with an amulet on the door. Everyone screamed. As Star, Honey, and Markus came to see what happened, they were confused.

They saw Slargony with Bakura who wasn't suppose to be there. Bakura was trying to take off Slargony's costume. Star came running towards Bakura and she kicked him like a soccer-ball. Bakura went flying towards one of the windows and his head took a bonk on his head and he fell down unconscious. Then a knight with an axe had it's hands up with the axe and was about to slice Star. Then Slargony pushed Star out of they way and her body was sliced. They saw the two halves of Slargony's body.

"She's dead," screamed Markus.

"That's not suppose to happen," shouted Star.

"I knew it," shouted Yugi.

"How did you know?"

"One night, you fell asleep planning it so I kinda figured your plan out. Nobody is hurt and everybody is in that closet," said Yugi pointing to a door.

"You're, you're right. Joey, Téa, and Slargony. Oh man, hey come out you guys-AHHHHH!"

Star just saw Téa's skeleton in her costume, Joey's skeleton, and Slargony's body sliced with blood oozing out. Everyone screamed.

"That's it! I'm calling my parents to pick me up," shouted Markus.

Then a large, ghostly figure appeared in front of everyone and wrapped Markus around his body. The figure sucked down it self and Markus through the floor.

"Markus," shouted Star. There were now only seven people were still alive.

"Now I really think someone is trying to murder us," said Atem.

"Let's head back in the room, maybe there is a clue there," said Yami.

"And how do you know there's a clue there Yami," questioned Star. "If we're going to find out who has been doing the murders, we have to find out who! So far, Yami looks suspicious."

"How can I be the murder!? I don't even want to kill anybody," yelled Yami.

Then, when Yami placed his elbow on a coffee table and a section of the room turned around and left and empty bookshelf with no Yami or a coffee table.

"Now this place is really freaking me out," said Tristan.

"Um, guys. Look," shouted Atem.

Atem was pointing to a woman who looked like Star. He hair was brown and shiny like Star's and was putted into odangos. She was wearing a long, white dress with a black heart in the middle. She was wearing black high heels and a white mask. She opened her arms towards Star.

"Mom," questioned Star.

"Mom," shouted everybody in unison.

"I thought your mother was dead," said Yugi.

"That's what I thought as well," said Star.

"Come to me, my dear," said the woman. "Come with me and your father."

Then a man who looked like Yugi but his bangs were silver, the middle was black, and the end of his hair was silver again. He was wearing a white tuxedo, white elevator shoes, and a black mask.

"Lets go home with Burakku-masuku," said the woman.

"Burakku-masuku? Wasn't my real dad, Howaitomasuku? That means, you're not her," said Star.

"You're coming with me you, little brat," yelled the woman.

"Run," screamed Bliss.

Then everyone was running from the woman and Burakku-masuku. Yugi was about to be grabbed by the woman, when Star grabbed Yugi's hand, held him bridal style, and ran as fast as she can. Bliss grabbed Honey, Tristan, and Atem and carried them Scooby-Dooby-Doo style.

Then Star tripped on a roller-skate and fell on a carpet. The carpet started to hover, then it started to fly all over the room and it scooped up Bliss, Honey, Tristan, and Atem.

"We have to get out of here," yelled Star. "Now, how do you steer this thing!?"

The carpet did loopy-loops and barrel rolls. Star grabbed the two top corners of the carpet and she started to fly more steady.

"Wait a minute! What about the dude with white hair," asked Bliss. "Don't you think we need to save him?"

"Fine, but if he tries to do anything like he was about to do on Slargony, he's ghost bait," said Star.

Then Star made a sharp turn and went back into the room and scooped up Bakura. The woman and Burakku-masuku were still on their tail.

"There has to be a way to get rid of them," said Star.

"I don't know if this is helpful or not, but we saw an alarm that said to pull if there were any ghosts in the house," said Tristan.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner!?"

"I thought it was meant for a joke! I didn't know it was for a real emergency!"

"Where is it!?"

"In the basement, but there is no way we're going back down there."

"Well, put on your big-boy pants and hang on!"

Star made a right and went down towards the basement.

"Okay, find the alarm everyone," said Star.

"Right," said everyone except Bakura, the woman, and Burakku-masuku.

Then a pair of hands covered Atem's mouth and dragged him away from the group. Another pair of hands did the same thing as well to Tristan.

"Find anything, Atem," questioned Star. "Atem?"

"Bliss! Honey! Tristan! Yugi! Are you guys still here!?"

"Me and Yugi are still here, Star," said Bliss.

"I'm still looking around," said Honey.

"Where's Tristan and Atem?"

"I don't know, but I think I found it," said Yugi.

Yugi broke the glass with a baseball bat nearby and pulled the lever. Iron horseshoes were raining down everywhere. When Bakura was about to regain conscious, but a horseshoe knocked him out on his head. Yugi grabbed Bakura and brought him next to him and Honey under a wooden desk. Bliss and Star were under a wooden table nearby. The two spirits were still there.

"How come they're not disappearing," yelled Star.

"Maybe they're super strong ghosts," questioned Honey.

"Well, whatever they are, they're going to hunt us if we don't think of something!"

"Maybe we should check around the food table like Yami said?"

"Good idea, Honey."

Honey grabbed Star's hand and ran towards the stairs. When everybody was running towards the main room, Honey's body got turned to stone and became a human statue. Star's hand became stuck between Honey's stone hands. When Star got her hand out of Honey's hand, her arm was bleeding. The woman and Burakku-masuku were about to get Star when Bliss grabbed her hand and ran.

"Go! Go," shouted Bliss.

Star grabbed a nearby sword and threw it at the woman. She then vanished in thin air. Burakku-masuku felt a rage inside him. He then was about to eat Star, when she grabbed the sword and stab it in his heart. She then ran upstairs and locked the door.

"Okay! I think I killed them," said Star.

"Here's the note," said Bliss.

"Here's the note, Star," said Yugi.

"Thanks Yugi," said Star.

"What does it say," questioned Bliss.

"It says, _Kaiga ni idō shimasu. Watashi no koe ni mimi o katamuke, watashi wa, futatabi kaiga ni iku to iu made, anata wa kono e de tachiōjō sa renakereba naranai_."

**(TRANSLATION: Go to the painting. Listen to my voice and you shall be stuck in this painting until I say, Go to the painting once again.)**

Then, the lights went out and Bliss was gone.

"Where is she," questioned Yugi panicly.

"Look," said Star with a chill in her spine.

Bliss was now in a painting with a deer, mountains, a tree, and a lake. The lights began to flash again and Yugi jumped into Star's arms Scooby-Dooby Doo style.

"Really. Wow, my knight in shining armor," said Star sarcastically.

Then a scream came from somewhere in the room. The house started to break apart and an abyss opened between Star's legs and Star ran towards upstairs.

"Go! Go! Go," screamed Star. "Where's the carpet when you really need it!"

Coming out of the abyss, everyone came out with their skin pale green and covered in blood. They were coming after them. Star grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him towards the staircase with Yugi in her other arm. She put down Yugi and grabbed his hand and ran towards a mysterious door with a telescope on the door. Star barricaded the door with a wooden plank. She then tore off a piece of her dress to cover her arm from the blood.

"Are you okay," questioned Yugi.

"Yeah, and I think we're safe," said Star.

Then a hand punched through the door. Star and Yugi screamed. The hand grabbed Yugi's arm and tried to pull t towards it. Yugi kept screaming. More hands came out and grabbed random places of Yugi's body and tried to drag him. Star grabbed Yugi's hand and tried to pull him back.

"Yugi," shouted Star.

"Star," shouted Yugi.

Then the woman came out of the holes and took form of Luna.

"Luna," said Star in disbelief.

"I need you and you'll help me with my mission," said Luna.

Luna grabbed Star's arm and tried to drag her down.

"Let me go." shouted Star.

A bright, white light came out of her body and revealed Serifina. Serifina was wearing a long, white dress with a red heard in the center. She had white high-heels and a golden tiara on her head. Serifina made a heart out of her hands and pointed it towards Luna.

"Luna! You shall not take my daughter's life nor her friends' lives. Now be punished," shouted Serifina.

Bright, white hearts came from Serifina's hands and were surrounding Luna.

"I'll never go back becoming a shadow once more," shouted Luna.

She then disappeared in to a black mist. Everyone was unconscious and only Yugi woke up. When Yugi looked up, he saw Serifina.

"It's you," said Yugi.

Serifina smiled at him and came towards him. She then kissed him on the forehead.

"I miss you," said Serifina.

"What," questioned Yugi.

"I have to go now. I won't forget you. I have to leave my daughter's body now. Good bye."

Now in place, was Star. Star was on top of Yugi unconscious.

"Hey, wake up," said Yugi.

"What happened," questioned Star rubbing her head.

"Uh, the party's over and everyone's going home."

Everyone was waking up. Everyone was asking what was going on. When Bakura was waking up, his face looked like something died. Everyone screamed and ran out of the house.

"What happened," asked Bakura.

"Your death is about to happen," said Luna with her head only showing on the floor.

Bakura screamed and ran out of the house as well.

**The End**

**Iba2001: So, what did you think?**

**Star: Why, you! Get back here!**

**Iba2001: AAAHHHHH!**

**(THE AUTHOR IS NOW RUNNING FOR HER LIFE FROM Star)**

**Yugi: Happy Halloween and please review.**


End file.
